


Back to Routine

by IzzyLeon21



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Harry and Hideo after the film.
Relationships: Harry Goodman/Hideo Yoshida





	Back to Routine

Harry Goodman and his boyfriend, Hideo Yoshida lay next to each other on their backs on his bed in his apartment, their sweaty and cum covered bodies half covered by the blue sheets. His and Hideo’s clothes are scattered around his king sized bed. He and Hideo sucked on each other’s cocks, rimming each other’s holes, 69 one another before he got fucked in the missionary and doggy style positions. He is a versatile man who likes fucking and be fucked by Hideo, but he does enjoy being on the bottom with Hideo on top of him fucking him with a seductive smile on his face. He loves bottoming for Hideo. They toed off their shoes when they came inside his apartment after a long day at the Police Department and a drink at the bar nearby. He turns on his side facing Hideo smiling stupidly with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes.   
“That was amazing babe.”  
“You still have a libido even though your soul was stuck inside your Pikachu over a year ago, Harry.”  
“Haha. I’m still craving coffee every single day now.”  
“You and Tim have a better relationship now since he moved in with you. I’m happy for you!”  
“So when are you gonna move in with me; it’s been over 10 years and we’ve been dating for the past 8 years, Hideo. I want to sleep next to you every day, fuck each other nearly every night. I want you to be a part of Tim’s life as well. Besides you already have a spare key. Please, Sugar Daddy?!”  
“How can I say no. Sugar boy.”  
He puts his arms around Hideo pulling him on top of him as they kiss passionately. 

As they kiss, Harry reminisces about when he and Hideo started dating. He used to fall asleep in the break room at the police department toeing off his shoes and laid across the couch. Hideo was find him tsking and one day he’d wake up getting his feet rubbed by Hideo’s hands and the look of love in Hideo’s eyes. He kissed Hideo for the first time that day and they started going on dates. He and Hideo has sex for the first time a year after they were in a serious commuted relationship together. He stayed at Hideo’s as they fucked each other with a condom then barebacking one another, filling each other with warm cum up their asses. He remembers the many times he and Hideo would lay on the couch at the Police station’s break room rubbing and sucking on each other’s socked feet, then licking one another’s bare feet till they hit their orgasm as cum stained their briefs and dress pants. They would change into casual clothes as they went back to his apartment.

Harry kisses Hideo before getting out of bed.  
“I’ll go make breakfast babe.”  
He smirks at his boyfriend walking out of the room naked; he goes to the kitchen putting a apron on and starts cooking. Hideo comes into the kitchen wearing a pair of white briefs and a black t-shirt.   
“Looks like you’re still a naughty Sugar boy, Harry. Tempting me to eat or fuck your ass, are you?”  
“Haha. Maybe after we have breakfast first, Sugar Daddy.”  
He finished making breakfast as he sits on a chair beside Hideo as they eat breakfast and drink coffee. 

After breakfast; Harry leans over the kitchen table as Hideo stands behind him still wearing his briefs with his cock sticking out of the fly. He moans and groans as he feels Hideo’s cock ramming into his ass.  
“Hideo. Ah fuck. Go faster babe. Oh God. Sugar Daddy, cum in my hole!”  
He feels warm cum shoot inside his own ass from Hideo’s cock. Hideo pulls out and he gets on his knees sucking on his boyfriend’s cum covered cock. They kiss passionately before going to take a warm, steamy shower together. Harry loves Hideo so much and hopes to marry the man. 

They get dressed in casual clothes; Harry wearing his black framed glasses, white briefs, black belt, blue jeans, red t-shirt, black socks and gray shoes. Hideo wearing white briefs, gray socks, brown belt and jeans, gold-brown t-shirt and black shoes. He and Hideo leave his apartment to make a new spare key then are meeting up with his son, Tim, Pikachu, Tim’s Pokémon and Tim’s girlfriend, Lucy.


End file.
